The Battles Continue
by onetiredchic
Summary: The war is over, but the battles rage on as our heroes are forced to deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

The Battles Continue

The Battle was over. The smell of singed flesh and dissipating curses permeated the air. The battlefield was immense, with many from both sides of the war dead.

Harry Potter had killed Voldemort just as everyone knew he would. The amount of energy and magic used between Harry and Voldemort in the final moments of battle had left the area drained. It was almost as if the magic had blown a fuse that now needed to be reset. Harry seemed to be the only one not affected. Although he was exhausted, he still had the ability to use magic.

Everyone on the good side of the war was told to meet in a secret location chosen by the order. When Harry arrived he was relieved to find that many people had survived, but as he looked around he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked the smiling crowd before him as Ron gave him a friendly hug.

Ron's smile faded, "We got separated right before the explosion that killed Voldemort. I was hoping that she was with you."

Harry's heart sank. The happiness and relief that he had felt moments earlier disappeared in a heartbeat. He turned on his heel and started out the door.

Ron grabbed his arm. "Harry, let me come with you."

"No Ron, it's too dangerous. There may still be Death Eaters out there and without magic you won't be able to protect yourself."

Even though Ron wanted nothing more than to help look for his best friend, he sadly nodded, knowing that Harry would do everything in his power to find her. "Bring her back Harry."

Harry turned and looked straight into Ron's sad eyes. "I'm not coming back without her."

With that, Harry turned and walked out of the building, which was hidden from the Death Eaters by a well placed charm. Once outside, he tried apparating back to the battlefield. Although Harry's magic was unaffected by the burst of magical energy, he was unable to apparate. Instead, he walked around the building and grabbed his broom. Lifting off of the ground, he set out to look for Hermione.

Coming up to the battlefield, he began searching for the blue jacket Hermione had been wearing when she tearfully told him good luck and embraced him as if she never wanted to let go. Even though they both had known that this could be the last time seeing eachother alive, both refused to say goodbye. Now, as Harry got closer to where the final battle had taken place, a low fog had set forcing him to land and continue on foot.

As Harry searched, a million thoughts and memories flooded through his mind. Thoughts of the know-it-all Hermione when they first met on the train so many years ago rushed to the surface, as did the feeling of intense friendship and love that could only be shared by two people who have gone through as much as they had. The thought of how beautiful she looked at the Yule Ball popped into his mind, then slowly faded into the image of the tears glistening off of her cheeks as Harry slowly pulled out of the hug and took one last look at her face before going into battle.

As Harry continued his search as new thoughts rushed to his mind. These were not thoughts of the past, rather fears for the future. The image of Hermione unmoving and bloody on the damp ground assaulted his brain and was quickly replaced by another image of her pleading for her life the moment before a Death Eater quickly drains her life with an unforgivable curse.

Harry was so wrapped up in his own fearful thoughts that he did not notice a fallen tree branch. A second later, he hit the ground with a thud. Uncaring about the pain in his leg, he quickly got up and resumed his search. Suddenly, he heard a rustle from behind him. As he turned around he saw an image that caused his heart to race. A Death Eater, unable to use magic, had his hands around someone's neck. That someone was Hermione.

Note from the author: Hey guys. This is my first time writing a Potter fanfic so be gentle with me. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism but don't know how many flames I can handle. Please review and tell me if I should bother continuing with this story!

Note: I do not own any of the characters and I am not making any money with this so please don't sue me.


	2. Chapter 2

"LET HER GO!" Harry screamed as he started to run towards the two figures, trying to ignore the fact that Hermione was now unconscious and turning blue.

At the sound of Harry's yell, the Death Eater dropped Hermione and quickly retreated into the woods. Harry thought about chasing after him, but quickly changed his mind once he took in the site of his best friend lying face down on the damp ground.

Harry quickly knelt down beside her, rolled her over and gently probed her neck for a pulse. The panic that he had felt grew even more as he was unable to find one in her neck and pressed his ear to her chest. Nothing.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. As he lifted it to Hermione's chest he notice that the tip was missing, broken from his earlier fall. He threw the useless wand to the side and gathered her into his arms, praying that he would be able to apparate. He felt the familiar tug, then there was nothing. They were still on the battlefield. The panic had now given way to complete dread.

Harry quickly thought about his other options. He knew that the longer he waited the less likely he would be able to save his best friend. Without his wand, he knew magic was out of the question, and that he would have to save her the muggle way. Thanking Merlin that he had paid attention in health class while attending the horrible school the Dursley's had sent him to, he gently laid Hermione on the ground. He tilted her head back and with shaky fingers pinched her nose, took a deep breath and filled her lungs. After the second breath he clasped his hands together and started chest compressions.

In the back of his mind he remembered the teacher telling the class that the chances of bringing someone back with CPR alone were very slim, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He knew that he would not stop until she either began breathing on her own or he passed out from exhaustion. After two more breaths he went back to compressions. He could feel his own heart pounding against his ribs.

"I'm not. Stopping. Until you. Wake up. So breathe."

Two more breaths.

"Please. Don't. Leave. Me. Hermione." He pleaded in between compressions.

As he leaned down to give Hermione another breath she jerked slightly, startling Harry. Then she began coughing violently. Even though the coughs sounded painful, Harry could not think of another sound he would rather hear. He gently helped her into a seated position and rubbed her back until she caught her breath.

"Harry?" It came out a strangled whisper, but it was unmistakable. Harry wrapped his arms around her and let his tears fall, soaking her shoulder and hair. He could not remember ever feeling so much fear, panic and dread.

"Harry. I'm so happy you're alive." Hermione's voice was a little stronger, but still very hoarse.

Harry almost laughed at that statement. "Mione, you have no idea how happy I am that YOU are alive. You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were gone."

They continued to sit wrapped in eachother's arms until both of their tears had subsided and Hermione could feel Harry's racing heartbeat begin to slow down.

"We should really get you back to the house. Do you think you can walk?" Hermione nodded and began to stand. Harry was not totally convinced, but knew that she would never allow him to carry her so he wrapped his arm around her waist, offering any support she would allow.

Hermione leaned into Harry, allowing him to guide her to the spot where he had left his broom. As they got closer he summoned the broom to his free hand and helped Hermione climb on. Straddling the broom behind her, Harry wrapped his arms around her body and grasped the boom in front of her. He knew that in her condition it probably was not the safest way to fly, but it would be impossible to get there on foot even if Hermione was in perfect condition.

Slowly they began to rise above the ground. At they got closer to the treetops, Harry felt the broom shudder. Before he had time to process what was happening, the broom began spinning uncontrollably. With one last revolution, the broom stopped suddenly and went into a nosedive. Hearing Hermione's screams, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her as the ground rushed up towards them. Then everything went black.

Author's notes: I kind of feel that there is nothing special about this story and I have kind of hit a dead end. Please tell me what you think and whether or not I should even continue.


End file.
